Funny Stuff
by REmmY-LOBer
Summary: Lily finds out that she is actually a witch on her 11th birthday and meets the Marauders. Her life soon becomes irritating and hilarious as the school years go by.
1. Surprising Beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

Summery: Lily discovers that she is a witch and she goes to Hogwarts making new friends especially the Marauders. This story tells about some of each of the years. It is really funny, romantic, but mostly anger (Which I think is funny to HaHa)

* * *

**Lily**

Lily woke up from the gleaming sunlight that came through her open window and said to herself, _It's finally my 11th birthday. _Her eyes had finally opened and to her surprise, there was an owl sitting on the edge of the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Lily's mum had heard her screaming and quickly ran upstairs.

"Lily, darling wha- AHHHHHHHHHHH, stuttering she continued, what the bloody hell is that doing here?"

"III duuu-nnoo" Just at that moment her father and sister came up to her room to see what all the commotion was.

"Lily will you shut the hell up, its 6 in the morni-" As her sister came up the room she gasped in surprise

"What is that bloody bird doing in your room?" Their dad had just come up the stairs and looked at the bird

"How did that get in here?" Everyone looked at the bird as it dropped something on Lily's lap and flew off through the open window.

The birds reaction was saying "Will that family just SHUDDWAP!"(A/N: I just had to add that, isn't funny?) Lily finally calmed down and opened the letter which said:

HOGWART'S SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Transportation to Hogwarts will depart from King's Cross Station, Gate 9 3/4. Directions to the station are enclosed. Proper school attire should be appropriate for indoor or outdoor wizardry classes. Your supplies will be on the next page and you can obtain all these items by going to Diagon Alley.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Lily read the letter first very quickly and then very slowly. Her mouth was open, showing shock and it showed her face saying "OMG"

"Lily, dear what is it," said her mother.

"Umm…"

_This cant be real, yea…yea, it must be some kind of funny joke by… Melony. If it was her, I'm going to kill her. She told me she was gonna give me a super surprise but I cant believe she would do this, after all she is my best friend, and I was in complete shock._

What Lily didn't know was that she was completely dosing off on her mother's question.

"Lily, earth to Lily… LILY!" Petunia yelled

"Oh what, sorry Petunia, umm it says that I was accepted into a school called HOGWARTS, isn't that funny?"

"What's so funny about that?" Petunia took the paper and started to read it. Their mother then remembered that school name and looked as well at the paper as Petunia was reading it.

"What the bloody hell is this crap, this must be one of those sick jokes prankers send."

"I know," replied.

"OHH Magic is soooo reall," Petunia said sarcastically and left the room, rolling her eyes. Her father had also left, mad because it was 6 in the morning and he woke up for the issue of a stupid prank. As they both left Lily laid down but realized that her mum was still in her room.

"Mum, you know you can go rite?"

" Sweetie, I need to tell you something, it may be sort of unbelievable at first though…"

"Ok so tell me, what is it?"

"You're a witch"

"Mum, seriously what is it?"

"I don't think that was a prank"

"What, no no no, this can't be true."

"It is"

"So I am a…Witch?"

"Yes" After that one last word her mum had left the room, leaving Lily to think about what she just heard.

* * *

Lily woke up again 2 hours later and then though about if all that was a dream or not, then she found the letter on her lap.

"_HOLY crap, it was all real!" OMG I must tell Melony. _She quickly turned on her computer and logged on AOL instant Messenger (A/N: I'm just gonna add some American things to make this more interesting.)

CHOCOLATE LOVER: OMG Melony I need to tell you something!

MelonyisHAWT: Yesh, What is it…?

CHOCOLATE LOVER: IM A WITCH

MelonyisHAWT: no YOUR NOT!

CHOCOLATE LOVER: IM NOT JOKING COME ON OBER!

MelonyisHAWT: ok… But you better not be lying **btw** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

CHOCOLATE LOVER: o Thanks after all this I fergot

MelonyisHAWT: k, im coming ober now!

_I'm so glad she lives right next door. When I first moved here, Melony was the only girl that was nice to me on the first day of school and nobody but her would talk to me._

"Lily, Melony is here."

"Melony, dear have you had breakfast yet?"

"Umm no Mrs. Evans"

"O good then you can say for breakfast, we are having eggs and bacon."

"Thanks," said Melony happily,

"Hey Lily!"

"Hey Melony, let me show you, come up to my room." As Melony stepped into her room she looked around.

"WHOA, you redecorated with out me, HMPH"

"Sorry my mum made me" They both laughed. Her room was neatly colored pink and her bed was soft as a cloud. She had a huge closest of clothes and a fish tank with colorful baby guppies.

"Er, Melony?"

"O yea sorry, I really like your room, and your home, you're so rich I hate you"

"Im not rich"

"RITEE" They both laughed again.

"O yea by the way here is the letter!"

"Let me see, OMG," she said Shockley, "so are you sure you are a witch?"

"Yea," she said softly, thinking that Melony would think she was weird. She was wrong.

"THAT'S SO AWSOME POSUM"

"Really, but don't you think im weird, or something?" Lily said surprisingly.

"NO, I just think it's so cool." They laughed until they heard Lily's mum called them down for breakfast.

* * *

The two girls walked down from Lily's bedroom and into the brightly painted kitchen. It was bright yellow and green, which were like Easter colors. Mrs. Evans passed the dishes of bacon and eggs and then started to eat.

"MMm, thanks Mrs. Evans for that lovely breakfast" Lily rolled her eyes

"Your welcome Melony, you know Lily you should be like Melony"

"Rite Mum well thanks," she said as she brought her dishes into the sink and kissed her on the cheek.

Her mum whispered quickly so that Petunia and her husband couldn't hear, "After Melony goes home get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

"Okay mum." Lily and Melony went up to Lily's room.

"Well, what did she say?" " She said we were going out to buy my supplies for school."

"OMG I almost fergot, your gift," Melony said quickly before she fergot.

"O yea that super surprise thing you wanted to give me," replied Lily happily.

"Okay close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"FINE," Lily said annoyed closing her eyes, "Okay I am ready."

"OK here you go," Melony handed her the gift and smiled really big. Lily opened her eyes and stared at the small box neatly wrapped in a pink and blue. She opened the box trying to not get any damage on the wrapper since it was so pretty.

Finally Melony said, "O come on we haven't got all day, don't you remember you have to go buy school supplies I mean 2 days from now you will be leaving to that school.

"Well then I better get going I'll see you after you get back, bye Lily call me if you like the gift!"

"Bye Melony, thanks." She put the box in a secret hiding place so that only she can find it and her snobby sister won't. Lily got ready straight after Melony left and ran to her mom's room.

"Mum are you ready or what?"

"I am cuming." Lily waited out of her mum's room until she had come out.

"Okay, sweetie lets go."

"Bye dad me and mum are going shopping for clothes, completely lying to her dad she left the huge living room. Petunia snickered as we passed by her, she had given me a death stare, and to me all it seemed was that she was jealous of my looks and well almost everything. I just ignored her as I walked out the door with mum.

* * *

Lily and her mum finally arrived at Diagon Alley folowing the directions the letter sent and Lily gasped, "Whoa is so big, are all these people witches and wizards?"

"Yup, okay you can look around call me if you have any problems we can meet in two hours, and Lily, try to make friends."

"Okay mum, I know im not a baby you know."

"I Know," she hugged Lily and then gave her a bag of Sickles and galleons. _OMG its so huge, and there are so many wizards and witches. _

_Which store should go first hmm? Maybe the wand store, OH or maybe the candy shop, I'm dying for some CHOCOLATE! Actually mayb-_ Lily started walking without noticing she was.

As Lily was walking through the walkway she bumped into a girl named Elly, she wasn't paying attention either.

* * *

Authors note: hey this is my first story I am writing I Hope you like it and please send **some reviews**! I know this might have been sort of boring but it will get funnier later in the plot. HaHa The next chapter is when Lily, Elly, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius meet each other. More like Lily, Elly, Sirius, James; Sirius and Elly, Peter; and James and Lily, Remus. 


	2. New friends and Shins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

I like this chapter it reminds me of my friends!

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

* * *

As Lily was walking through the walkway she bumped into a girl named Elly, she wasn't paying attention either.

"OMG, I am so sorry, really I am," Lily said, worried.

"O its ok, im the one who should be sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Elly replied. They both laughed.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans"

"Hi my name is Elizabeth Johnson, but its Elly for short."

"Well Hi, Elly is it your first year at Hogwarts, too?"

"Yea, im really nervous"

"Me to, I have an idea we can go buy our supplies together my mum is meeting some of her friends and gave me a bag of Sickles and Galleons."

"Whoa are you rich or something, cause that seems to be a lot of money," Elly said as if she had never seen so much money in her life.

"Well kind of sorta." They laughed again.

"Cummon we have a lot of stuff to buy," said Elly when she stopped laughing.

"Okay, lets go." As they walked along Diagon Alley they first stopped by the wand store. They both picked out their wands and bought.

When they came out of the store again, Lily wasn't paying attention and bumped into a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind round glasses with black frames. He was also with another boy with black hair that was slightly longer than other boys' and had blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't looking," said James.

"Ummm… its ok," Lily said smiling, "Oh by the way, my name is Lily Evans and my friend here is Elly Johnson, ummm what's your names?"

"My name is James Potter," James replied staring at her because of her magnificent beauty, " and this is Sirius Black."

"Hi, So what are to beautiful girls like you up to doing by yourself," Sirius said winking at both of the girls.

Lily and Elly laughed and said in unison, "shopping, what else!" They all laughed.

"So you ladies want a tour of Diagon Alley?" Sirius said questionably.

"Okay, lets go," replied Elly laughing again. As they walked along the pathway, James walked with Lily and Elly with Sirius. Both girls were talking to their new boy friends (A/N: boy friends as in not them dating but that will change for Lily).

* * *

**Lily**

_I walked with James, hearing Elly and Sirius laughing together. I noticed over the last 20 minutes I was with her she was very laughable. You can tell her a simple joke and she will laugh so much, I guess Sirius is good for her since he laughs a lot. James is also really hot, too. I should ask him out later when I finally get to know him mo-._

"Umm… Lily?" James said looking at her face confusingly.

"Oh im sorry, James I was just thinking of something," she said smiling, "those two laugh a lot don't they?"

"Tell me about it, I've known Sirius for 2 years"

"Oh I see, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Yea, how bout' you?"

"Same" They walked until they heard Sirius say something.

"Lilykins, Jamsie, me and little miss Elly here are going to check out some shops we'll meet up with you laters, Ta-ta," Sirius said as he was leaving with Elly in his arms.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you later," she smiled turning around as she was leaving and only Lily could see that she really like him.

"Okay what did he just call me?" Lily asked.

"You gotta get use to it, Sirius is very strange and different," James snickered as they also walked away.

Lily had then noticed James had put his arms around her as they walked down to the bookshop and she blushed. James saw her and he also blushed with her, a few seconds later they both accidentally bumped into some one. He had messy yellowish-brown hair and was a bit smaller than James.

"Oh-h I'm sorry," the boy said quickly picking up his supplies he had dropped. James let go of Lily and she went to help the boy.

She lifted the books and gave it back to him, "here you go, and oh and I we should be the ones saying sorry, Sorry."

"Oh no it was my fault, well I should get going," he said in a rush.

"Wait, I'm sorry if we scared you"

"O its not that it's just that er… I gotta go."

"Ok then first, my name is Lily Evans, what's yours?"

"My name is Remus Lupin, well I'll catch you around later bye Lily." Remus quickly ran off shyly.

"Okay what was that about?" said James confused.

"I don't know I guess he was just shy that's all" Lily and James stared back at Remus and then continued to walk to the bookstore.

_Okay that was weird I just he was really shy, I think it was his first year at Hogwarts, too. Dunno I guess I'll see him on the train ride.

* * *

_

**Elly**

Elly and Sirius walked into the pranks store and met up with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Peter Pettigrew in the front of the door.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Elly asked.

"I'm waiting for my mum," he said smiling nervously.

"Why don't you hang out with us," Sirius said smiling really big, it was really creeping Peter out, "we are gonna look for pranks in the shop, I know you want to"

"Ummm, dunno my mum said to never talk to strangers…well since I've been waiting a long time I guess? Why not?" Peter replied.

"Good then my name is Elly and his name is Sirius its gonna be our first year at Hogwarts, what bout' you?" Elly asked.

"My name is Peter Pettigrew and yea same with me, lets go in the store then?"

"Okay off we go," said Sirius. As they steeped inside the shop Elly gasped. "Whoa I've never been here before, this place is huge!"

"Yea its cool isn't this is wear me and Jamsie get all my stuff"

_Lily should check this place out._

"Who is Jamsie?" Peter asked with a confused face.

"O he is my best friend we have known each other like forever… and ever…and ever…and ev-," he stopped looking at Elly's mad and annoyed face.

"You know babe, you look cute angry," Sirius said to Elly. Elly looked at Sirius mad and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch, what you do that for"

"Humph," Elly said as she walked to the other side of the store.

"Dude, she has issues, I mean she can be cute but I guess she is a little devil," Sirius said rubbing his shin. Elly heard him and gave him death glare. Sirius got scared and hid behind Peter.

"Humph," she said again and walked out the door and got some snacks at the shop next door.

_How dare he say that but that was fun kicking him I should do that again. OHH Yum ice cream!_

Nobody 

"That girl Elly has issues," Peter said frightened

"You said it," replied Sirius with the same expression.

"O yea I wanted to ask Jamsie is a guy, isn't Jamsie a girls name?"

"Yup, that's why it is fun to call him that," Sirius said smiling and lost al his fear, and so did Peter after they laughed.

"OMG My MUM," yelled Peter well I gotta go bye. His mum had stared at him out the window showing a mad _why aren't you out here _face and a happy _OH you made a new friend_ face. As Peter waved goodbye, Sirius found Elly eating ice cream and they both walked to find James and Lily.

As they were walking Elly finished her ice cream and was so bored she kicked Sirius in the shin again but harder and then ran.

"OUCHHH," Sirius yelped. Elly snickered and ran faster seeing Sirius was chasing after her.

After he caught her they both laughed and Sirius said while breathing loudly, "Your IT"

* * *

James and Lily finally met up with Sirius and Elly.

"Holy Merlin, What happened dude?" James said shocked from the big bruise on Sirius' shin.

Sirius look at Elly with an angry face and Elly just looked him back as an angel. "Did Elly have something to do with this?" Lily said with a smiling face.

"How did you guess?" Sirius replied now giving a death stare to Elly, but she still looked innocent and started to laugh.

When they stopped giving each other the death glare, Sirius blurted out, "So how you two love birds been without the ALMIGHTY SIRIUS?" (A/N: Thuy that should be you! HaHa she is my friend)

"Hmm… actually for once it was ok because you were thankfully not around," replied James smiling. Lily had blushed hearing Sirius say Lovebirds and Elly saw her and smiled back.

James had also smiled and blushed, but unlucky Sirius saw them both blushing and started to sing, "Jamsie and Lily flower sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Now Lily got mad and kicked him in the shin again.

"OUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius cried and then whimpered, " You know you hit the same spot Elly hit twice."

"Then good Job ELLY!" The girls gave each other a high-five and laughed, "That's what you get Sirius for being a ignorant person!"

James had just stood there and laughed the time away.

* * *

Authors Note: HaHa wasn't that funny well you see I told you it would get funny. I am trying to right as much as possible seeing I have 4-5 classes of Homework and I mean hard homework everyday but I always write a lot on Saturday. Elly reminds me of my friend who is evil but looks nice. HaHa to you. **REVIEW!**


	3. Crying, chatting, and laughing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

James had just stood there and laughed the time away.

* * *

**Lily**

As Lily went home with her mum, she remembered that Melony had brought her a surprise gift.

"Lily how was your day?" Lily's mum asked trying to break the silence.

"Er… I just met three wonderful friends," Lily answered smiling and remembering kicking Sirius' shin. She snickered silently.

"Well, that's nice I just met a wonderful lady at the clothes shop her name is Joanne I fergot her last name, though I should ask her next time I meet her," her mum said.

Her mum parked the car and Lily ran into her room and shut the door. She quickly went into her huge closet and looked inside a drawer that no one knew about.

"Where the hell is it?" The door silently opened and Petunia stepped inside un-noticed.

"Looking for this?" Petunia said holding a small pink and blue box.

"Hey, give that back!" Lily yelled.

"No you littl' bugger, I think I'm just gonna keep this littl' gift to myself," Petunia smirked

Just then their mother had run up the stairs trying to find out what the entire hubbub is all about.

"MISS PETUNIA EVANS give your sister's gift back to her rite this instance, young lady!" she yelled in a scary tone that made Petunia give back the gift and run to her room. Lily smiled as she ran but was a little frightened of all the yelling.

Her mum had looked at her and changed her expression from a frown to a smile. She went up and grabbed her gift from the ground, dusted it off, and handed it to Lily.

"Here you go dear, I hope petunia doesn't bother you on you special day," her mum said softly.

"I know mum, thanks" Her mum has smiled again and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lily breathed loudly and sat on her bed closing her eyes for just a second and looked back on the gift. She opened the letter first and read it:

Dear Lily,

Hope you have a wonderful birthday. I have to tell you something but I know you are going to hate me for this._ Lily breathed again hoping it wasn't that bad. _I'm moving. _Just as she read that sentence she read it over and over until she finally realized that her best friend, Melony was moving! _I know it is sudden notice but I just couldn't tell you in person. IM SORRY. I'm moving to the U.S. today and I just couldn't tell you, it was too sudden.

Your friend,

MELONY

P.S.

Write to me and I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the gift I sent you.

After Lily read that letter she threw herself on to her bed and cried.

* * *

**Lily**

Lily woke up and found it was 5:00pm.

"Whoa I went asleep for 3 hours," Lily said out loud, rubbing her eyes.

She yawned and saw the letter on the ground and cried a little more. She soon stopped crying knowing if she continued she wouldn't go on with life.

_Melony and I can still talk to each other I just cant see her, yea at least I can still talk to her. Ohhh Im gonna kill her on AIM for not telling me. I guess that's why we hung out so much this week. I wish we could today._

Lily smiled but was really hurt inside.

To make Lily feel better she turned on her computer and she signed on AIM.

QUIDDITCH boy: Hello Lily!

CHOCOLATE LOVER: er… who are you? And what is Quidditch?

QUIDDITCH boy: Guess… I'm the person next to you when you kicked Sirius' shin and I'm a boy. I think its obvious now.

CHOCOLATE LOVER: HMM… dunno wait ik its JAMES HaHa

QUIDDITCH boy: Yea you got me here hold on

CHOCOLATE LOVER: okay

**(PRANKSTER king has now joined)**

PRANKSTER king: HELLO everyone the king is here!

CHOCOLATE LOVER: let me guess SIRIUS

PRANKSTER king: you got me there LILY flower

CHOCOLATE LOVER: will you stop calling me that!

PRANKSTER king: wHOaH calm down LILYkins you just gotta get use to it even Jamsie doesn't mind.

QUIDDITCH boy: wait a minute

PRANKSTER king: I'm waiting

QUIDDITCH boy: Shuddwup Sirius or should it be Siri

PRANKSTER king: O cum on now Jamsie I'm the only one hear calling people names

CHOCOLATE LOVER: rite SIRI

PRANKSTER king: _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _(A/N: HaHa Audrey!)

CHOCOLATE LOVER: OHH I read a comic like that once it was in the newspaper, it was all like someone talking to another person and that other person wouldn't stop talking until he tripped HaHa isn't that funny?

QUIDDITCH boy: Haha

PRANKSTER king: fine make me use HEHE, hehe

_What dorks Haha Sirius is so funny but I wish he would stop calling me those names. Im gonna kick him again! HaHa I can't wait to see James again. _

CHOCOLATE LOVER: HaHa

QUIDDITCH boy: that was funny

PRANKSTER king: yea but not as cool and hott as me! THE KING

CHOCOLATE LOVER: MMM…HM

QUIDDITCH boy: O yea Sirius we met this person named Remus, very weird

CHOCOLATE LOVER: don't say that about people you don't know!

_That was rude!_

QUIDDITCH boy: sorry

PRANKSTER king: WHOA back up what did you say? JAMSIE?

QUIDDITCH boy: O SHUTUP SIRI

CHOCOLATE LOVER: ok what is up with the phrase "I'm sorry?"

PRANKSTER king: well you see here Jamsie never says sorry to anyone but his mother and father and you now. That means he must really like you! Ha I knew it was love at first sight! LILYKINS and JAMSIE SNOGGING IN A TREE

CHOCOLATE LOVER: EWW gross Siri, and stop calling James and me, names!

_Ok that was weird yes I do like him but I don't love him, hmm I wonder if he likes me? I mean like Siri said he has only said sorry to his mum and dad._

PRANKSTER king: o see James she does like you, she said quote quote " James and me!" Haha

QUIDDITCH boy: SIRIUS!

**(QUIDDITCH boy has left the room)**

**(QUIDDITCH boy has signed off)**

CHOCOLATE LOVER: he likes me?

PRANKSTER king: YUP and a lot and with that I bid you audue'

CHOCOLATE LOVER: YOU GET BACK HERE SIRIU-

**(PRANKSTER king has signed off)**

_Was he kidding or does he really like me?_

Lily went to sleep that moment and woke up a few minutes later to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**Lily**

Lily came down the gold painted stairs remembering how much fun Melony and she would have. They would always slide down the stairs and laugh the time away. It was her 11th birthday and it was Fun but really sad because this year it would be only herself and her family.

"Dinner is served," said the butler

"Lily come down for dinner," her mum called.

"Cumming mum," Lily rushed down the stairs staring at the dinner table. She was famished.

As soon as the dinner was complete everyone dug in and finished eating fast. As soon as dinner was finished the cake came in.

"Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday dear Lily, Happy birthday to you! Whoh!" everyone sang except for Petunia of course.

Her mum had shrugged Petunia and she started to sing. I laughed inside myself she was forced against her will.

"Haha," Lily said softly hoping that no one would catch her but Petunia had a good eye and did. She gave me an evil look and I turned away. We started to eat

**James**

_I can't believe Sirius said that, I'm gonna kick him on the shin much harder than Lily did, she is hot. I guess I'm just too ashamed at saying it more like embarrassed I guess. UHHHHH my brain hurts I think I'm gonna go to sleep. _

He closed his eyes and lay down but couldn't sleep.

"I gotta ask her out when Hogwarts starts," he said softly to himself.

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok I know it was a surprise that Melony was leaving but didn't go funny when they started to chat online. I like that part o yea check out my friend Audrey's Fanfic and review on hers and **MINES PLEASE**! (Audrey: Blustreak46) 


	4. News, James, hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

"I gotta ask her out when Hogwarts starts," he said softly to himself.

* * *

**Lily**

Lily woke up from the early morning rays. "OMG today is the day I leave for Hogwarts I need to pack!" Lily rushed. She ran through her closet and took out clothes she liked.

_Only if I had that shirt that I saw at the mall with Melony. Maybe? NO could she? _

Lily opened the gift and saw what it was.

"OMG MELONY THANK YOU EEEEEEEE!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU BUGGER!" said Petunia loudly and cranky and then went back to sleep.

Lily smiled and put the shirt in her bag. It was the shirt she has always wanted, well more like wanted for 3 weeks. Lily packed up all her personal belongings like her small pink flip-phone, laptop, make-up, jewelry, etc. As soon she was finished her mum came home and brought home a cute orange fuzzy cat.

"Mum, what is this for?"

"It says you need some kind of animal to use," her mum pointed out.

"I think I'm gonna name is Fluffy? Yea Fluffy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ok sweetie, make sure you take good care of it now get ready," her mum replied.

"Ok mum"

Lily ran into her room with her new cat Fluffy.

"Hweeloo my little Fwuffy," Lily said babyish.

The cat had responded by meowing and licking Lily on the face. She smiled.

"Ok Fluffy go into the cage and then were off to Hogwarts."

"Mum does dad know yet?" Lily asked.

"No we got to tell him," her mum responded sadly.

They two ladies walked down the hall when they stepped into the living room, where her dad was sitting in the reading chair and Petunia was doing some homework on the desk.

"Honey, I got to tell you something, you to Petunia, dear," her mum said to her dad and Petunia worried.

"What is it dear?" he answered in confusion.

"Yea, what is it, mum?" Petunia asked.

Lily's mum breathed loud for a long time and finally said, "Lily is a witch"

* * *

**James **

James and Sirius walked down the corridors of the Potter Manor until they reached the living room.

"You boys, ready?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yup," the boys said in unison.

"Okay then lets get going," said James' mum

"Bye, dad," said James waving.

"Bye, Mr. Potter," Sirius said before leaving.

Before the boys left Mr. Potter yelled, " Now don't do so much pranks, like last year remember what happened."

Sirius snickered, while James started at Sirius with an angry face.

"What, I didn't know that our prank at the supermarket would backfire and hit you so you were itchy all mont-," Sirius stopped and smiled at James' more angry face.

"I'm just saying it wasn't my fault," Sirius said to himself and James heard and frowned.

_I can't believe that happened to me last month, Ohhh just the thought of that incident makes mi itchy all over, Stupid Sirius and his pranks all ways backfiring. _

The two boys got in the car and Mrs. Potter drove them into the train station.

* * *

"What,Lilyis a what?" said Mr. Evans.

"Sheis awitch," said Lily's mum and said slowly and clearly, "Yesterday, when she got the letter-pause-it was no prank-pause-it was real."

"What your lying mum!" Petunia said loudly.

"Its true, magic is real," she replied, then she though of an idea, " I know I can show you." She went straight up to her room to getLily'swand and a book.

Everybody stood back as Mrs. Potter came back from her room. She quickly opened the book and looked for a simple spell to use, "Lily ummwill get that, er… spoon,sayAccio spoon."

"Okay mum," she concentrated on the spoon and then waved her wand,"Accio spoon." The spoon had quickly come into her hand.

Everyone looked up at her shocked and amazed.

"OMG,Lily you're a freak," Petunia said and ran up to her room.

Her mum had looked at her, and started to frown. "I should talk to her," her mum said as she was going Lily stopped her.

"Mum were gonna be late for the train to Hogwarts we need to leave or I'll miss it," Lily said worried, "I know you need to talk to her but I'm gonna miss the train and that is the only train.

Their mum had looked at Lily and then at Petunia and then her husband said, "Dear go with Lily, I'll talk to Petunia."

"Okay dear," she responded.

"Oh and Lily take care of yourself at Hogwarts," her dad smiled and hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me, too," Lily replied crying a little because she knew she was going to miss her parents, but new she was coming back, "Bye dad." Then they left.

Lily's mum and Lily had got out of the parked car and went into the platform.

* * *

"Now where was platform 93/4 again?" her mum asked herself, " O yea here it is." She was walking in front of a brick wall.

"Ummm… mum I hate to break this but it's just a wall," Lily responded. Then she heard a familiar but annoying voice behind her. Just as she was gonna turn around she got blinded by two hand.

"Guess Who?"

"Do I really have to guess?" Lily asked.

"Yesh," the voice said. Lily's mum was just staring at her in surprise.

"Siri the Gay Lord," she answered.

"Ye- hey im not gay!" Sirius said as he lifted off his hands.

"HaHa yes you are," said James laughing.

"Hey I though you were in my side!" Sirius said in disappointment, "but I guess you're on your girlfriends side and not your bestest of friend."

"Hold on he is your boyfriend, Lily," her mum asked. The two boys looked at surprise. "Umm Lily who is that?" Sirius and James asked.

"Are you guys bloody idiots? Its my mum!" Lily said out loud.

"Oh," the boys said in unison and looked extremely shocked.

"MARIA!" yelled Mrs. Potter.

"Huh?" said James.

"Mum, who is Maria?" James asked.

"That lady over there, have you met her you were near her?" asked her mum.

"Yes, that's Lily's mum," answered James.

"Its Jamsie's Girlfriend," Sirius said winking his eyes.

Lily glared at him and then kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch, why do always have to kick me there?" Sirius asked with hurt, "I sense a annoyance here."

"Yea that is you," answered Lily.

"Wait so you know this handsome boy Joanne?" Lily's mum asked. James blushed.

"Yes, he is my son," she answered," and you know this nice young lady?" Lily also blushed.

"Yes, she is my daughter," she answered.

"Mum you know James' mum?" Lily asked.

"Yes, this is the lady I was talking to you about," her mum answered.

"Oh now I remember," Lily said pretending.

"Oh this is good, now the two love birds can easily be married," Sirius said with excitement.

Lily and James both looked at each other and then smiled because she saw Elly coming ready to hit Sirius and Sirius took it the wrong way.

"You see they love each oth-." Sirius was about to finish but then he was interrupted when Elly had shown up and hit his head really hard.

"OUCHHH," Sirius said angrily, "Why is everyone hitting me?" Sirius turned around.

"Because your such a ignorant, annoying snob," spitted Elly.

"Well speak of the devil, here she is," Sirius said with laugher and then fear because Elly was gonna hit him again, but he quickly hid under James and Lily held her down.

"He isn't worth your energy," Lily told her.

"Your rite," Elly backed down and then Sirius came out and said, "You see two loving people mmmmmmm." James had covered his mouth making sure he would just shut up.

"Thank YOU!" Lily exclaimed, "peace and quiet."

"Okay what was that all about?" asked Lily's mum, "do you all know each other."

"Yup," everyone said together except Sirius who was still forced not to talk so all you could hear was "mmmmmbbmmb."

"That's good," replied Mrs. Potter smiling.

Just as Lily was going to turn around she bumped into a boy who was very familiar.

"Remus is that you?" Lily asked.

"O Hi Lily, who are all these people?" he asked curiously.

"O I'm sorry umm… this is Sirius btw don't get to know him," Lily said smirking and so did Remus, " this is James, Elly, my mum and James' mum."

"O yea and everyone this is Remus," Lily said smiling.

"Oh I'm getting a headache from all these names at once!" Lily's mum said.

"You said it," replied James' mum.

Remus walked with Lily since she was the only one that he really knew and he sort of liked her but knew he couldn't because of his problem.

Sirius was looking at James and he asked, "Dude your so jealous"

"No, I am not!"

"YES YOU ARE," said Elly so loud that the two mothers heard and started to talk.

"Good Job, Elly," Sirius said and gave her a high-five.

"You two are so against me!" James yelled so now everyone could hear him.

Lily and Remus turned around and smiled, then turned around and then talked more and laughed more. James was jealous of Remus, and yes he had loved Lily even if he had known her for 2 days.

Then Lily had done something she didn't know would happen, she went and grabbed Remus' hand and they continued walking as Remus blushed.

* * *

Authors note: YaY thrilling DUNDUNDUN! Haha sorry its like 10:08 PM I must go sleep you know well rite more tomorrow. Wasn't this chapter funny! **Reviews!**


	5. Train ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

Then Lily had done something she didn't know would happen, she went and grabbed Remus' hand and they continued walking as Remus blushed.

* * *

**Lily**

As they walked through the wall, into platform 9 3/4, Lily gasped, "Whoa!"

Then she remembered she was holding Remus' hand and then looked at him and they let go each other's hands and blushed.

_That was all instinct; I mean I had to make him feel more comfortable, I hope James never took it the wrong way_.

Lily looked behind and saw him with a frown of sadness.

_She turned around and sighed. I think he did take it the wrong way._

James was holding off his jealousy until he saw them breaking away and smiled with relief. When he did, he accidentally let go of Sirius' mouth and he started to talk.

"YaY, James is relieved!" he shouted making everyone stare at James.

"Sirius!" he replied softly, but sharply making a red, angry look.

"Well, then must go to the boys room, bah-bye," as Sirius finished that last line he dashed into the boy's room and James chased after him.

"YOUR DEAD SIRIUS BLACK! D-E-A-D!" James yelled as he quickly chased him on the platform and eventually hit someone.

"HEHEHEHE, you'll never catch me!" Sirius snickered as he ran away into the train.

"Oh, sorry there are you ok?" James asked the small boy and helped him up.

"Yeah," the boy answered.

"Oh by the way, my name is James the boy I was recently trying to hurt but now kill is Sirius," James said and started at the bathroom door.

"You mean, Sirius Black?" he answered.

"Yea, oh how do you know him?" James questioned.

"Er…"

"Hey, Peter," Elly yelled waving her hand. He smiled and waved also, "Hey Elly!"

"Umm… do you two know each other?" James asked.

"Yea, I met Peter at Diagon Alley with Sirius and then kicked him, Good times," Elly laughed and so did Peter.

"Cummon you four and Sirius we are gonna miss the Hogwarts Express!" Maria Evans yelled.

"Cumming Lily's mum," Elly and James said in unison and then so did Sirius after he sneaked out of the bathroom.

"We're cuming mum," Lily yelled back and Remus followed.

* * *

The six children got on the train and then Lily and James waved good-bye to their mums.

"Bye," they said in unison.

"Lets go find a room to sit in," Sirius said looking for a place to get James and Lily alone. Sirius, Elly, Remus, and Peter left James and Lily alone.

"Sirius is such an arse!" Lily said to break the short but awkward silence.

"You said it," James replied smiling.

"Look, James I'm feeling really guilty, I didn't mean to hold his hand on purpose to make you jealous, I mean if you were," Lily blushed.

"Oh me no, not jealous, NOT jealous Potter," he replied quickly and smiled nervously.

"Rite, so its all clear," Lily asked.

"Crystal," James said relieved.

"Then lets get going"

"Ok" They walked down the hallway of the train and went into their cart and saw Sirius.

"Sirius, are you crying!" James said, "This might be the greatest day of my life, now where is my camera?"

Lily hit James in the head lightly and growled.

"Okay backing off," James whimpered.

"Now, Sirius, are you okay?" Lily asked trying to see what was wrong.

"_Sniff _El-l-l-y hi-t-t m-e in-in th-e HEAD!" Sirius screamed and cried a little. Lily looked at Elly and glared a _how could you do that _look.

"Elly!" Lily said patting Sirius' head, "You really hit him hard I can feel a bump, say sorry!"

"Okay, Okay, Geese your like my mum!" she replied as she sat down next to Sirius.

'Im sorry-e" Sirius was only kidding that Elly had hit him in the head, but she actually did, and grabbed Elly towards him.

Lily saw what happened and kicked him in the shin really hard, the hardest she could.

"OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH OUUUCCHHHHHCHCHCHHCHCHCCCCCCCCCCHHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCCHCHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH," he screamed so loud and made everyone look out of the doors.

Lily went and found some ice for Sirius and then came back.

"Here, use this," she handed it to Sirius and put it on his shin where it was darkly colored.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sirius whined as he put the ice package towards his shin.

"You know Sirius this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't played that prank," Peter said in motherly voice.

"Thank you, mother Peter!" Sirius said in a sarcastic way.

"You know Peter is rite," Lily smirked.

"Now I'm forever feared of Lily," he said to himself but Elly heard.

"That's funny," Elly replied.

"Oh Shut UP!"

"Hehe"

"Look Remus is sleeping," Lily said silently.

"Aw, the poor babwe is sweepwing," Sirius said and then looking at Lily he put James in front of him, knowing she would never hurt him.

Lily was going to hit him, but then remembered that Remus might wake up and it was a long trip.

* * *

**Remus**

Everybody sat down and started to fall asleep. First was Elly then Sirius, which eventually fell onto Elly and used her as a pillow, snuggling her.

Then Peter slept against the wall and James just closed his eyes. Lily went up and got her pink I-pod and started to listen to music and then dosed off into Remus so she was also sleeping on him and using him as a pillow.

Remus felt something tickling him and woke up to realize that Lily was sleeping on him. Remus got his coat and put it over Lily so she wouldn't get cold.

_**Yawn **Whoa I must of dosed off, I guess everyone else did, too. This is sort of comfortable, o well it can't hurt._

Remus let Lily use him as a pillow and he went dozing off to dream land also.

* * *

**Elly**

Elly woke up in the middle of the train ride finding that Sirius was sleeping on her. She shrugged but noticed every time she did that he would hold tighter.

_Hugh stupid prat, wake up and get off me. I can't hit you or else you'll wake up every one else. Think Elly, think! I guess im going to the angry dome and getting an angry meal when I wake up. _(A/N: Like McDonalds and the Happy meal, which is really angry because sometimes there is no smile and I get angry. Hehe)

She dosed off to sleep just thinking about angriness. _**Yawn** stupid Yawn meal snore

* * *

_

Authors notes: HaHa lots of violence in this chapter. I guess Elly is falling for Sirius (sorry ash) and Lily for Remus (Hehe). And there is a lot of anger between Sirius and James, I guess Sirius is in his to kill list HaHa. **Please Review!**


	6. Evil, tickling, sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

She dosed off to sleep just thinking about angriness. _**Yawn** stupid Yawn meal snore

* * *

_

**Lily**

Lily arose from her long slumber and found her head was laying on something soft and there was a blanket like jacket over her.

"I see you woke up," Remus said softly. Lily looked up and saw Remus' head.

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry, I must of fallen towards you," she replied and nervously said, "Hehe."

"Its ok, you weren't bothering me to much, and I couldn't wake you up," he smiled.

"Thanks"

_That was weird; it was actually very comfortable, in my terms. O well, I got to wake up the others._

"Cummon Remus lets wake up the others"

"Okay, I'll wake up Peter and Sirius and you can wake up Elly and James."

"Awww, doesn't that look so cute?" Lily said pointing at the way Sirius and Elly were sleeping. Elly was now sleeping against the window and Sirius was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Yes, if you mean by funny cute," Remus replied laughing and it made Lily laugh with him.

_O doh' I'm so stupid I brought a camera I should use it!_

"Oh wait I have a camera, Let me take a picture," Lily said and the camera light flashed making Elly move a little, "Hehe, sweet aroma of black mail." The picture had instantly come out of the camera and Lily put it in her pocket.

"I never knew you had an evil side, it is funny if it happens to be on Sirius, " he replied snickering.

"Okay, lets wake them up."

Lily shook Elly first and woke up in a sudden.

"WHAT, what?" Elly yelled in surprise waking up Peter who was just staring at Elly.

"Can you please be quiet I'm sleeping here," he said cranky.

"O cummon Peter, mate we gotta change," Remus persuaded him.

"Fine, fine if that's how you want it," Peter said and got his clothes and left to go change.

"Okay that's two down, now the other two," Lily said smiling with an evil laugh, "hey Remus want to change, I want to wake up Sirius, I have a special surprise for him."

Oh now he is gonging to pay! Hehe 

"Sure, whatever you say, Miss Evans," Remus replied smiling. Lily laughed.

Lily slowly walked over to Sirius and threw her hands on his sides and started to tickle him.

Sirius woke up in surprise and yelled, "HAHA IT HURTS, STOPP! STOPP! AHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOOPP! STOPP! I'M AWAKE PLEASE STOP!" Remus quickly got Lily's camera and took a picture of this moment, it soon came out and he gave it to Lily.

"Thanks," she whispered making sure only he heard. She put in her pocket for safety and later use of black mail.

The loud noise had made James wake up in a hurry.

"What happened, why is Sirius crying of laughter?" he asked quickly.

"Umm… nothing you need to know about rite now, I'll tell you off the train," Lily said smiling making sure Sirius didn't find out about the pictures until later. Lily looked over at Remus and he was smiling, too.

"Cummon people get ready, were almost at Hogwarts!" Lily shouted in their compartment.

* * *

The train had finally stopped and students started to walk off the train.

"Finally, we're here!" Sirius yawned.

"Yes, now cummon everyone is leaving," James yelled pointing at the large crown moving.

As they walked with the other people James quickly walked up to Lily, "So what happened to Sirius when I was a sleep?"

"Oh, what, oh that, er," Lily said remembering the pictures she got, she quickly walked closer to James and took the pictures out of her pocket, "Here look at these." James took a quick look and suddenly laughed.

"Oh bloody hell, I can't believe I missed this!" James yelled. Lily quickly turned around and saw Sirius walking towards them; she then put the pictures in her pocket.

"Don't tell Sirius about this, ok?" Lily whispered.

"Promise, are you gonna black mail him?" James quickly asked finding that Sirius was behind him.

"Yes"

"WELL, well, what is this evil couple talking about?" Sirius quickly asked smiling.

"Nothing you want to, know," Lily snapped.

"Whoa, snappy are we," Sirius snickered back.

"When will you grow up?" Elly said hitting him slightly in the head.

"Let me think, never in my terms," he replied. Lily then realized they left Remus and Peter behind.

* * *

"Looks like there having fun," Remus sighed.

"Yea," Peter replied also sighing. Lily suddenly ran towards them.

"Cummon guys, move faster," Lily said smiling.

"Okay!" Peter said happily.

"Nah, its okay, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later," Remus said smiling slightly.

"Oh don't be a neggy!" Lily said laughing.

"A what?" Peter asked.

"A neggy, it's a way I say a negative person," Lily smiled.

"O cummon Remus we know you want to!" Lily shouted, laughing.

"Fine, if you insist," Remus shrugged.

"YaY, now cummon you two," Lily smiled big and they caught up with the others.

"Where have you been Lily?" Elly asked.

"I got the two slowpokes," Lily replied and everyone laughed.

"Hey, I'm not slow, I'm er thinking yea, just thinking," Peter said smiling.

"Ok what ever you say," Elly snickered.

"I'm just naturally slow," Remus said snickering.

"Okay you people are slow!" James snickered.

"Yup, deal with it," Sirius laughed.

* * *

As the first years walked into Hogwarts they gazed on the large entrance and building. They walked towards the stairs fining a women standing on the top.

"Welcome first years, now before we start the ceremony, I would like to tell you that you will be first sorted into you houses, now come a long," Professor Mcgonagall shouted making sure everyone could hear.

The large doors opened and the group of first years walked along the path and saw different color flags.

Lily walked up to James and asked, "Why are there so much colors?"

"Gryffindor is Maroon and GoldSlytherin is Green and SilverHufflepuff is Black and Yellow, and  
Ravenclaw is Blue and Silver," he replied.

"Okay and these names are?" Lily asked.

"It's the house you are put into, the worst is Slytherin, any one who goes there usually turns bad, and becomes a death eater," he replied again but this time more softer.

"Oh I see, now what's a death eater?" Lily asked.

"UHHG you have so much questions! I'll tell you the answers later," James snapped.

"Fine, if you want it like that," Lily said a bit nervous of what house she was going to be in.

"Students, now when I call you name, step forward and I will put the sorting hat on top of your head," Professor Mcgonagall said.

"First is Peter Pettigrew"

He walked up nervously and sat down on the stool. Professor Mcgonagall got the sorting hat and placed it on top of his head.

Then it shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table started to clap.

"Severus Snape"

"Slytherin!"

"Elizabeth Johnson" Elly walked up nervously and looked forward as Professor Mcgonagall was placing the hat on top of her head.

There was a silence and then it said, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table clapped again and so did Lily.

"Elly's name is Elizabeth?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, but she likes Elly better," Lily replied silently.

"Sirius Black" Everyone quieted down and looked at Sirius.

"Why is everyone interested in Sirius?" Lily asked.

"His family is bad, he is the only one good, the rest of his family is with the dark lord," James whispered.

"I see"

"Who is that old man?" Lily pointed to the man in the middle.

"That's the head master, Dumbledore, I think he is interested in Sirius, also," James whispered, "Now no more question."

"Fine," Lily said with a 'Humph'.

The sorting hat was placed in his head and then it said, "GRYFFIND0R!" There was along pause and then everyone cheered.

Bellatrix Black, Sirius' evil cousin, just smirked.

"Lily Evans" Lily gulped and walked towards Professor Mcgonagall. The hat was placed on top her head.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Authors Note: Haha not so much funny mostly black mail Oh yea I fixed the chapters a bit. **PLEASE REVIEW** and thank you for the reviews I got! 


	7. Sluggish problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

"Lily Evans" Lily gulped and walked towards Professor Mcgonagall. The hat was placed on top her head.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Lily walked down and joined the other Gryffindors. James and Remus had also become Gryffindors.

"Hey, I'm so glad we made it to the Gryffindor house," Sirius said, " I don't want to be with my evil cousin Bella."

"She is so mean to me!" James snapped.

"Is she that mean?" Elly asked, "I mean meaner than I am to you?"

"Yea!" said Sirius turning around and staring at her. She turned around and smirked.

"What a prat!" Elly exclaimed.

Suddenly the students hushed and the headmaster arose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all the new first year students and returning. Students will be reminded that no magic is to be used in corridors between classes and wandering out of dormitories past curfew is strictly not allowed. First years will note, The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. All returning students should also know this. With that in mind enjoy your feast," Dumbledore shouted.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter rushed and grabbed the delicious food on the table and swallowed it down quickly until there stomach was content.

"Full?" Lily asked snickering.

"Yup," Sirius said burping afterwards.

"Sirius!" Elly snapped, "That wasn't nice!"

"I don't think he will ever have any manners," Remus said laughing.

"Oh shut up Remmy!" Sirius yelled. The rest of the students continued on eating slowly while chatting.

* * *

"First years, follow me!" one of the perfects shouted, "Cummon now, the stairs tend to move." Lily stared at them and then quickly ran to catch up with the others.

"Hello, wait for me!" As Lily caught up with the rest of the Gryffindors she stared at the painting of the fat lady.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Snitch," the perfect said and the painting opened leading into a room.

"This is the common room, cummon now everyone in," the first perfect said and pointed at the two sides, "The right side is the girls dorm and the left is the boys."

"All your belongings will be in the dorms, now off to bed," the second perfect said leaving.

"I guess we'll see you ladies tomorrow," Sirius said.

"Yea, goodnite," Lily and Elly waved leaving for their beds.

The two girls walked into the room, and quickly jumped into their bed.

"I'm so tiered!" Elly cried.

"You said it, I'm bummed," Lily replied. She suddenly sat up and looked at Elly.

"Elly I got to ask you two question"

"What are they?"

"Er… first I want to know do you like Sirius?"

"Hmm… that is a good question," Elly said pondering, "OMG I think I do!"

Lily laughed, "Haha I knew it! You to make a good couple you know"

"O shut up, what's your other question?"

"Do you think Remus and James like me?"

"Of course they do, we are all friend-"

"NO, I mean like, more then a friend?" Elly bit her lip.

"Hard to say, I'm guessing yes, which one are you gonna ask out?'

"Er…"

"Take you time to think, I mean we have 7 more years," Elly replied.

"Yea, I guess," Lily had to lie back down on her bed to think and closed her eyes, "Goodnite Elly."

* * *

**Remus**

"Mate, I think Elly likes you!" Remus snickered.

"How do you know that?" Sirius questioned.

"Well she has been hitting you, I mean haven't you seen those American movies, the girl is mean to the guy because she likes him." Peter laughed.

"True, but still she is a devil," Sirius snapped back, "do you think she likes me?"

"Yes!" the three boys said in unison.

"Alright, fine I'll give her a chance," Sirius replied in a defeated voice, "By the way, James are you gonna ask Lily out?"

"Er, yea I mean I really like her," James smiled but Remus frowned.

"What's wrong, Remmy?" Sirius asked, "Do you like Evans, also?

"NO, I was just thinking, you should really ask her out James," Remus said slightly smiling.

_Who would love a werewolf?_

"Are you sure Remus, I mean if you like her, you can have her," James said hoping he would say 'no'.

"No it okay mate," Remus said feeling better after he thought.

_At least she will have James to protect her, Lily and me can just be friends._

"Okay, then its settled we asked the girls out," James said to Sirius smiling.

"Cheer up boys, we're gonna find girlfriends for you to," Sirius said to Remus and Peter, "All you have to do is snog them a little."

"Ewww, gross Sirius, my plan is to just ask the girl out," Peter said in disgust.

"Whatever, its your life," Sirius replied.

"Cummon, lets get some rest before its tomorrow, we start class remember," Remus said laying down on his bed.

"Fine, goodnight," James said before sleeping.

* * *

The next morning Lily and Elly met up with the boys at the breakfast table.

"Hey," Lily said to James smiling.

"Hey, to you to," he replied.

"So what do you have first?" Remus asked.

"Potions, same with Elly," Lily whined.

"Us to," Sirius said.

"Lets see the teacher is someone named, Professor Slughorn," Peter said confused, "What kind of name is that?"

"I dunno, a weird one though," Elly shrugged.

"Cummon lets go before we're late"

"Ok" The group quickly ran to the classroom and sat down.

"Quiet, class," Professor Slughorn shouted and the class hushed in silence, "Good now, I would like to introduce myself, my name is professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher."

"Bit of a chubby one, I can see," Sirius whispered to James and they snickered. Professor Slughorn quickly glanced at Sirius and James.

"Mr. Potter and Black, is there any thing you would like to share with the class?"

"Er, no professor," they said in unison.

"Then I better not catch you two chatting in my class, 5 points from Gryffindor," he announced. Sirius looked behind him and saw Lily glaring and all he could do was show a nervous smile.

"Now, we will be making a simple potion, please turn to page 328 and make the potion shown in the picture," Slughorn said, "Now you can chose your partners, and begin." Lily obviously went with Elly; Sirius went with James, and Peter with Remus. Lily was a wiz at Potions so their group was the first one done and the first one to get it correct.

James and Sirius were having a problem and so did Remus and Peter.

"Uhh James, is the potion suppose to bubble?" Sirius asked quickly after seeing the potion boiling.

"Er, no the directions say it is suppose to be smooth," James replied and looked at the potion, "How much did you put of unicorn tail strands?"

"Er, well you see," Sirius replied nervously until the potion blew up. 'Kaboom'

Professor Slughorn walked up to their group with their potion all over his face. The boys laughed nervously.

"Class leave a sample of your potion on my desk and class is dismissed," Slughorn said as everyone quickly left the room, "expect Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."

"Yes professor," they said in unison.

"You will report to me at 9 pm to clean up the mess you have done," he said angry.

"Yes professor" The two boys left the room in disappointment.

"Oh crap I can't believe we got detention on the first day!" Sirius blurted.

"You said it," James said bummed. The rest of the day went pretty fast and dinner was served. It was about 8pm; Sirius and James had one hour to eat.

"You got what!" Lily shouted, "Well actually detention isn't really a surprise after what you did."

"True," said Peter.

"I still can't believe you messed up the potion it was actually fairly easy," Elly gloated.

"What ever, I'm not in the mood to eat," Sirius said laying his head on the table.

"Awww is the pwoor bwaby weepy?" Remus said.

"UGGG shut up!" Sirius yelled as Remus laughed.

* * *

Authors note: Well there you go my 7th chapter. I need more funny thoughts I'm so depressed this week I hope next week I will feel better. Upcoming ideas: Remus and Lily, Elly and Sirius, House party, animagi, and Marauders. Thanks for the reviews and continue! 


	8. Mudblood and questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

"UGGG shut up!" Sirius yelled as Remus laughed.

* * *

James and Sirius soon left the Great Hall and slouched on to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Ah, Mr. Black and Potter, have a seat, have a seat," he said smiling. James and Sirius quickly sat down on the chairs and looked at the professor.

"Now, all I want you to do today is to clean up the room, scrub the caldrons, and file the books, and no magic," Slughorn said and with a wave, "Now get going or you will have to stay here all night."

"Yes, Professor," James and Sirius said in unison. They quickly got off their chairs and got the soap and sponge from his table.

"This is so stupid, why can't we use magic?" Sirius mumbled softly.

"Because he wants to torture us," James said with a 'humph'. About 2 hours later they were down to their last book they had to order.

"There, Finally!" Sirius hollered making Slughorn walk out of his office.

"Done, boys?"

"Yes," James said and Sirius nodded waiting to be excused.

"Okay next time you do that there will be more severe consequences," the professor said with a serious face, "Now get going detention dismissed." As he said the word 'dismissed' Sirius ran out the door like a bird flying out of its cage.

"Damn, Sirius, wait for me!" James yelled and ran after him. Professor Slughorn just chuckled walking back into his office.

James ran after Sirius but was too late, he had already entered the Gryffindor common room and ran into his bed.

"Are you gonna change?" James asked disgusted.

"No! Now shut the bloody hell up and sleep," Sirius said angry and snored.

"What ever, lets see who is dirty and sticky in the morning!" James whispered to himself and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the hot water. After the nice warm bath he threw himself on his bed and slept peacefully into the night.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and James opened his eyes just a bit to see 3 huge pair of eyes staring at him.

"AHH, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" James screamed, and was fully awake.

"Well first I was gonna wake you up with some cold water, but then I decided 'Naw that's to easy' so I woke up the guys and now you wake up!" Sirius said smiling. James just glared at him and Sirius smiled.

"Er, mate you do know that he is gonna get you back some day rite?" Remus said worried to Sirius.

"Nope, Jamsie here is to kind hearted, hehe," Sirius snickered.

"Oh we'll see who has the last laugh," James said before getting ready for brunch.

"Uhh what do you suppose he means by that?" Peter asked.

"It means we need to me more cautious near James," Sirius said.

"Uhh, Sirius why did you have to get us up anyways? I mean for bloody hell, its Saturday!" Remus shouted.

"Clam down, Remmy! Gees harsh are we?" Sirius snapped back.

"Er, sorry I just get a bit mean during the full moon, hehe," Remus said and then covered his mouth.

"What its not like you're a werewolf or something, AHHWOO," James mimicked.

"Hehe, yea your rite," Remus said nervously '_they are not gonna accept me for who I am'_

The four boys walked down from the common room to meet up with Lily and Elly.

* * *

"So, Lily who are you gonna go with to the Halloween dance, cumin' up?" Elly asked anxiously.

"Er, I still dunno, lots of people asked me, but who should I say yes to?"

"Some one, who is really nice, doesn't like you just for your beauty, someone who won't ignore you, and-" Elly got cut off when she saw the boys coming, "Someone like James or Remus."

"Yea, _if_ they ask me," Lily said, "lots of emphasis on 'IF'."

"Hello, ladies," James said cheerfully.

"Ello'," Lily replied smiling.

"So, Elly, did you here bout the dance coming up?" Sirius asked Elly. Elly just blushed and Lily snickered. She saw her and kicked her slightly.

"Ow," Lily said and that made Elly smile.

"No, did you?" Elly lied.

"Yup, and I would like to ask you, would you be my partner?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, sure," Elly said. Everyone was shocked.

"Haha now its, Elly and Sirius snogging in a tree!" James said in laughter. Peter, Remus, and Lily laughed along. Elly got mad, and hit James in the head.

"Ow, gees it was just a joke!" James said with pain.

"So what are these pathetic dorks, talking about?" Lucius said.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy!" yelled James.

"Maybe you should be the one watch out you little, prat," Malfoy said with disgust and Snape just laughed.

"You to you little Mudblood!" Snape smirked and they walked away.

"Lily, he didn't mean it," James said comforting.

"I know he is just a jealous, jerk," Lily said with a tear. Once the tear dropped James walked up to Malfoy and Snape and threw them a hex. There faces were soon covered with ugly, fat boils and they rushed crying into Madame Pomfrey's Hospital wing. Everyone started to point and say 'HaHa look at them, there covered with boils!'

"That felt good," James said as he walked back to the table.

"Way the go, James!" Sirius shouted, "Good way for pay back."

"Thanks, James," Lily said sniffing.

"Your welcome," James said softly.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be in the common room, I need to finish transfiguration homework," Lily said rushing out the Hall.

"I hope she is ok," Elly said.

"Yea, what a more ignorant prat, that Snivellus is gonna pay! Again," Sirius snickered evilly.

"I think I'll check up on Lily," Remus said, "I need to finish my homework to anyways, catch you guys later." He left the table after that.

"James I think you have competition, looks to me Remus likes Lily, I'm a girl I know these things," Elly said smiling.

"No, really? Do you think?" Sirius asked, and Elly smiled, "Your in trouble, looks like little Remmy has fallen for the Lily spell." James just frowned and started to eat, while Elly and Sirius started to whisper something to each other's ear.

"Who, should we help, Remus or James?" Elly whispered.

"Good question? I dunno," Sirius whispered back.

"Lets see who, Lily likes the best, I guess the first one who makes a move wins, I can tell she likes both," Elly smiled.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun to watch." They both just snickered silently as James ate his food.

* * *

**Lily**

Lily was sitting on the couch of the common room, since it was Saturday no one was inside, they were all somewhere else.

_I can't let one thing spoil this day, I mean after all it's my first Saturday at Hogwarts. Huh I still wish those prats wouldn't call me a Mudblood, even if I am one. _

Lily frowned some more and then turned around hearing the painting door close.

"Hey," Remus said smiling.

Lily sniffed up her tears and said softly, "Hey why aren't you eating?"

"Oh I'm just not hungry," he lied.

"Ok, you want to help me with Transfiguration?"

"Sure, let me go up to my bed and get it, be rite back," Remus said walking up the stairs.

_Who do I like Remus or Potter? It's so hard to think, damn transfiguration! I hate writing long essays, and I can't believe we have a test on Monday on chapter 1. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Hey, I'm back," Remus smiled.

"Okay, good, then lets start," Lily said. She helped him with the parts that he fully didn't understand and they soon finished the work.

"Finally, that took a while, its already 4:45," Remus said, " and we started bout' 1, I think."

"How time goes by," Lily laughed. Remus couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?" Remus said quickly making all his words close together. It was his first time asking a girl out.

_Did he just ask me to the dance?_

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"Would-you-like-to-go-to-the-dance-with-me?" Remus asked again.

"Er, ok, it would be fun," Lily said smiling, "Thanks for asking."

_Omg he just asked me to the dance I must tell Elly! YaY now we both have a date. Oh wait what bout' James, Uhh stupid brain think, I guess he will have to ask someone else out. I hope he doesn't get to angry._

"Er, ok thank you, well er catch you around, er I need to do something bye!" he rushed out the door nervously and ran to find James and Sirius. Elly walked up to the fat lady painting and saw it swung open and Remus ran out.

"Sorry Elly, can't talk, bye!" Remus yelled as he sprinted down the corridor.

"What's his problem," Elly asked herself out loud.

"That was weird, o well," Lily said to herself. Then she heard the door close behind her and when she turned around she saw it was Elly.

"Hey, Lils how you feeling?" Elly asked.

"Much better, I have news to tell you," Lily said brightened, "Lets go into the girls dormitory.

"Ok, I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Elly said happily. They quickly walked into the room, and Elly grabbed Lily down to the bed.

"Now, spill, what happened?" Elly asked anxiously.

"Remus asked me to the dance!" Lily said.

* * *

Authors note: Ah-ha interesting, next chapter James gets mad, Haha to him, and yea… more stuff, more funny stuff, **REVIEW!**


	9. Veritaserm with Jealosy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

**A/N: To moonjinx: Um, HELLO? I'm from Hawaii. I'm _sorry_ when I said 'American' offended you in any way. Also I was using AIM not MSN. But now I know, so please respect my writing and don't leave comments like that. Thanks.**

**To Rayvn-Amre: Sorry about the mistakes, I was rushing to get this story on the site! I'm so busy with homework right now so I'll fix it later, okay? Thanks for the review.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

"Remus asked me to the dance!" Lily said.

* * *

"He what, AHHHH!" Elly screamed, in a high pitch sound that made Lily go partly deaf.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG," Elly said with excitement.

"Yes, I know, I can't wait for the dance, but its next month, I guess he wanted to ask, so I don't say yes to anyone else," Lily replied.

"I feel sorry for James, though he really likes you," Elly said sadly, "I guess for this dance he'll have to ask someone else, I wonder if he will kill Remus?"

"OMG, what if he gets so jealous he does?" Lily said regretfully, "Maybe I should tell him I might go with James."

"No, once you say yes, you gotta stick with it," Elly said, "Give the guy a try, I mean you're the closest to him."

"Yea, I guess," Lily replied quietly, "But I still can't wait for the dance!" The girls giggled away.

"OMG, I just remembered, your going with Sirius I was a complete shock when you said yes," Lily laughed.

"Well, he is sorta cute," Elly said hitting herself, "What am I saying, I dunno what I am saying, and I'm so confused!"

"Well, we still have 2 more weeks until September is over," Lily said, "I can't wait till Christmas break, I'm gonna be able to see my parents again, you want to come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Yea, the rest of my family lives in the United States and it gets pretty lonely, but just one thing, no magic," Lily said.

"I know why can't we just use magic, I mean it will make life much easier!"

" I know! Well then if its ok with you, I'll send a letter to my mum," Lily smiled.

"Thanks"

* * *

Remus found the guys eventually near the lake.

"Hey, Remmy, where've you been?" Sirius asked.

"Er, nowhere," Remus responded nervously and stuttering trying to make sure James doesn't find out.

"I know your hiding something," Sirius said, "You aren't usually this nervous."

"Yea, that's rite, you usually are happy?" James said, "Are you having mood swings today?"

"No," Remus snapped back.

"You see, mood swings," Peter said.

"Oh, shut up!" Remus said angry and walked away.

"What's his problem, he seemed happy and everything changed when we asked him question," Sirius said as Remus walked away.

"It defiantly must be mood swings, what else?" Peter answered.

"Yea, maybe we can give him some veritaserm," Sirius wondered.

"What the heck is that?" Peter asked.

"Its like a truth potion," James replied.

"I just remembered, professor Slughorn had some of the truth potion in his classroom, Shit now how are we gonna get there?" Sirius thought.

"I know follow me," James said. They walked back into the castle and into their dormitory. James lifted the top of his old brown trunk and searched.

"What do you think he is looking for?" Sirius whispered to Peter.

"I dunno?" he whispered back.

"Ah-ha here it is," James said lifting an old cloak.

"A cloak," Sirius said in dismay, "A stupid, old cloak is gonna help us steal the veritaserm?"

"Its just no ordinary cloak you know," James said as he put it on, once on him his body disappeared.

"Hell, no you have an invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked, "Oh shit I want one!"

"I know you do, now here is the plan," James whispered to Sirius and Peter.

"Wait, hey, I make the plans here!" Sirius said.

"O fine," James sighed.

"Ok, first Peter will distract Professor Slughorn," Sirius started.

"Okay, then what?" Peter asked.

"Er… o yea that's when me and James go under the invisibility cloak and sneak into the cabinet of potions and quickly grab the veritaserm and run," Sirius continued.

"Ok, do you really think that that is gonna work, I mean your plans usually backfire," James complained.

"Naw, he won't notice, trust me, that incident at the supermarket was a accident!" Sirius blurted.

"What happened," Peter asked.

"Well we were gonna do this big prank," Sirius stopped and smiled lightly as James growled.

"It was nothing," Sirius quickly said.

"Fine," Peter said disappointed. They quickly walked through the empty hallway quickly and quietly before dinner started. Peter went inside and nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in," Professor Slughorn said.

"Yes, Professor," Peter replied. He walked inside and gave Sirius and James the signal to go in.

"What do you need, Mr. Pettigrew?" Slughorn asked.

"Uh, I need help with the homework assignment," Peter quickly made up.

"Okay I can help," he replied explaining to Peter the homework.

"Its our chance," Sirius quickly said outside of Slughorn's room.

"Ok, lets go," James replied and covered Sirius and himself with the cloak. They quietly walked inside making sure they didn't make any noise. Soon they reached the cabinet and opened it quickly. 'Squeak' James and Sirius stood still.

"What was that?" the professor asked and stood up and started walking out the door.

"WAIT, er it must be the wind," Peter quickly said.

"Yea, ok well then continuing where I left of," Slughorn replied suspiciously.

"Whew, that was close, good job Peter," Sirius whispered to James.

"Yea, good job," he replied quietly. James searched for the bottle of truth potion and closed the cabinet door.

"Got it," James said out loud, "Opps." Sirius glared at James and they quickly fled through the door.

"Now what was that?" Professor Slughorn said stomping out the door. Peter quickly thought of his best way of escaping and finally knew a way.

"Thanks, professor, gotta go eat, bye," Peter said running out the door. Professor Slughorn looked confused and went back to his office. On Peter's next turn someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him.

"AHHH," Peter screamed.

"Ouch, that hurt you know?" Sirius laughed touching his ears.

"Oh, its you guys, did you get the potion," Peter asked gasping for air.

"Yes, what do you think 'got it' meant?" James said smiling and held the potion.

"Great now all we have to do is make Remus drink this," Sirius snickered.

"Then, lets go everyone must be waiting for us," James said running to find Remus, Lily, and Elly. The boys ran and found Lily and Elly eating and chatting to each other.

"Hello, ladies," James said.

"Whoa, what happened? I mean like you are all sweating," Elly pointed out.

"Er, it was nothing," Sirius quickly said, " So have you seen Remmy anywhere?"

"Er, no why?" Lily asked.

"Its nothing," Peter quickly said. The doors opened and Remus walked down to meet up with the others.

"Hey Remus where have you been?" Lily asked.

"Er, no where, just went to the library," he responded smiling.

"Rite, anyways, Remus can you help us with something in the common room?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, after dinner," Remus said eating.

"Fine," James said before Sirius said 'No' James grabbed a chicken leg and munched on it until it was meatless.

"Looks like you were hungry," Lily said smiling.

"Yea, I never realized that," James replied.

"So, Lily who are you going with to the dance next month?" Sirius asked curiously. Remus looked shocked and stopped eating knowing that James was going to kill him. He then continued slowly eating to make things unnoticeable.

"Remus," Lily said, "Why?" James jaw dropped and he had just choked on a piece of chicken. He started to cough and Lily grabbed some water.

"Here drink this," Lily said giving him the cup. He grabbed it and drank some.

"What did you say again?" James said nervously.

"I said I'm going with Remus, do you have a problem with that?" Lily asked.

"Er, no," James said and stood up and grabbed Remus, "Come." James and Remus soon left.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Sirius said.

"I think that James is mad that Remus asked her out," Elly said softly.

"Maybe I should talk to them," Lily said about to stand up, but Elly and Sirius grabbed her and pulled her down.

"No, stay, they need to work it out themselves," Elly said.

"Ok, but if one of them ends up hurt, you two are dead, got that?" Lily said serious.

"Sure," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I'm serious you know!" Lily said loudly.

"NO! I'm Sirius," Sirius said smirking. Lily rolled her eyes and ate.

"So Sirius after the dance are you two going to go out?" Lily snickered.

"Lily!" Elly said.

"What, this is my version of payback!" Lily snapped.

"I guess," Sirius said shrugging, " I mean you're my girlfriend after all"

"I'm your what!" Elly yelled.

"Aren't I your boyfriend so to speak?" Sirius asked hoping for a kiss and instead he got Elly's fury. She stood up and pushed his face into his plate.

"HMPH! Cummon Lily," Elly said pointing her nose up and leaving.

"Bye Siri, Hehe," Lily snickered as she walked away with Elly. Sirius was stuck in front of a group of people laughing at him; he had food all over his face.

* * *

**Remus**

"Did you ask Lily to the dance?" James asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry mate," Remus said sadly.

"Its ok, I was just wondering, I'm going to the lake see you later," James replied looking down.

"Bye," Remus said waving.

_I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, and stupid. _He hit himself on the wall. _Maybe I should tell her to go with James? Yes? No? UHHHHHH I hate my life! Sirius is going to pay badly! Hey what's that? _Remus picked up a small bottle on the desk that James had been near. He picked up the bottle and examined it closely.

"What's this?" he asked himself. He quickly went up and got his potions book and looked for the details clear and odorless. Then he turned to page 843 and found it was a Truth potion.

"They were gonna give me this I bet?" Remus said and with relief he continued, "Hmm, this could be good payback to Sirius, I should save it." He grabbed the veritaserm bottle and put it in his trunk.

"Hehe"

James walked down the corridors and walked into Lily.

"Sorr- James, hey," Lily said smiling.

"Hey Lily can I talk to you?" James asked. Lily looked at Elly and she nodded.

"Sure, bye, Elly," Lily waved and left. She walked with him to the lake and they sat on a log.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Do you like Remus?" he asked quickly so he could get this over with.

"Er, yea he is nice," Lily said looking into the lake.

"No I mean really like him?"

"Not as much, I don't really know him well," she replied.

"So after the dance, are you gonna date him?"

"Why?"

"Just asking?"

"James POTTER are you jealous?"

"NOO!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Really, really sure?"

"YES, YES, YES, YES!"

"Well for your information, I don't know, and anyways it is my life, so it's my business"

"I was just wondering"

"Well don't, I would feel better if you just don't," Lily said and left him in the cold.

* * *

Authors note: it's more mean then funny don't you think, well I had a lot of homework today that's why its not that good, Sorry! My replies to comments are on the top, below my disclaimer. It is nice to know what you think but please don't rite anything mean, more like things I should fix or something. Mahalo! 


	10. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do make some up along the way. JK Rowling owns them.**

_Italicized words: _person's thoughts

"Well don't, I would feel better if you just don't," Lily said and left him in the cold.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up and Elly was starting at her.

"AHH," Lily screamed in shock. Elly looked at her the same way.

"Why do you always have to scream?" Elly asked rubbing her ears.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lily replied annoyed.

"You know you talk in your sleep, I heard something and then I walked over to hear," Elly said.

"I talk in my sleep?" Lily asked herself out loud.

"Yes, you were saying something about James," Elly laughed.

"Like WHAT!" Lily yelled. Elly just looked at her 'she must have had a bad night'

"Er, like go away, leave me along, yada yada ya," Elly said snickering, "It was actually amusing."

"Oh shut up!" Lily said grunting into the bathroom. "What's her problem?" Elly asked.

"Whose problem?" Remus asked.

"Oh its just Lily," Elly said. Remus looked confused, "What's wrong with her?"

"Er, just talking in her sleep, catch you later," Elly said leaving the Gryffindor common room.

"Er, ok," Remus said and left. Lily came out of the bathroom and walked down to eat, she was famished since she had a very light dinner. Lily walked over to Elly.

"I'm so HUNGRY! OMG, Food!" Lily started to take big bites and chewed her food like she hadn't had it for weeks.

"I see, Lily flower is hungry," Sirius laughed as he walked up to them, "You have stuff in your cheek." Lily looked up and rolled her eyes; she gulped the food in her mouth and then wiped it with a napkin.

"OH shut the bloody hell up Sirius!"

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked.

"Bad, night I'm guessing," Elly answered confused as he was. The next few weeks went mostly the same. Elly hit Sirius and he would complain. Professor McGonnagal had given the students a truckload of homework and pop quizzes. James had even been avoiding Lily more often. Of course she didn't mind seeing that Remus was her boyfriend. **(A/N: HEHE ash)** She had also made new friends. Peter was the only person normal; he didn't really do much since he was so quiet and shy.

"So Peter the dance is coming up, who you gonna ask?" Sirius asked.

"Er, no one I guess?" Peter replied, sadly.

"OH, I know we can hook you up with that girl in Hufflepuff, what was her name? O yea that Jerkins girl," James said smiling.

"We, know you had a eye on her, since we started that dreadful transfigurations class," Sirius winked.

"By the way did you finish that 10 page essay?" Peter said trying to change the subject.

"You wont get a way that easily," James said, "We're gonna hook you up with her."

"Hehe," was all Peter could say, he did like her but was very shy and nervous. James and Sirius quickly ran out the door to find her. Holly Jerkins walked out of the library and realized two boys were following her. She rapidly walked faster and then turned around. There was no one behind her. She turned back around and continued walking when a hand touched her shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" Holly screamed until James and Sirius took off the invisibility cloak.

"Woman, why do they scream in a high-pitched sound," Sirius said almost paralyzed.

"I know why do they have such high voices?" James asked as they both snickered.

"What do you want?" Holly said annoyed.

"We are here to tell you that you have to say 'yes' to Peter when you see him," James blurted out.

"Say yes to what?" Holly said confused and calmed down.

"Finally! Your calm, you have to say 'yes' to when Peter asks you to the dance," James said quietly in her ear. Holly just blushed.

"He is gonna ask me to the dance?"

"Yup," the boys said in unison smiling.

"Sure, ok tell him I accept just incase I don't see him, bye," Holly said as she walked into the corridor.

"YES!" Sirius screamed.

"Now Peter has a date, lets tell him," James said running to find Peter. Sirius and James were so excited that they didn't even notice where they were walking until they hit someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking and I," James stopped finding that the person he hit was Peter, himself.

"Peter, mate, you ok, anyways we have splendid new," Sirius smiled.

"What is it?" Peter asked anxiously forgetting about the pain.

"Holly accepts," James blurted out.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Peter said not knowing he was yelling. Everyone started at him and then went back to what they were originally doing.

"NO! I'm Sirius!" Sirius whispered snickering.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up and tell Peter," James replied quietly.

"Thank you, James, now tell me!" Peter said.

Lily and Elly were sitting in study hall doing their homework from Professor McGonnagal and Lily finally talked.

"I wish I could turn into an animal," Lily said to Elly, "I mean Professor McGonnagal can turn into a cat!"

"OK, why now something random?" Elly said looking up from her homework.

"I dunno? I just thought about it," Lily said and continued her homework, she new it was illegal to become an animagus without permission but she would be able to do so many things without being caught.

"Lily, LILY," Elly snapped her fingers while looking at Lily daze off, "LILY!"

"Huh? What?" Lily said quickly.

"Are you thinking of becoming an animagus?" Elly asked.

"I dunno." Lily continued her homework. The rest of the day was quite quiet and nothing but the usual happened. By dinner Elly and Lily were the first ones eating.

"Hey," James said. Lily smiled, "Hey to you to."

"Hello, my lovely Elly," Sirius said raising both of his eyebrows. "Oh shut up Sirius, just because I'm going to the dance with you doesn't mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend you know," she snapped.

"Ouch, that hurts," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Rite," Elly said.

"Don't they make such a cute couple," Remus said smirking. Lily, Peter, and James laughed, "Yea they do."

"Hey I heard that," Sirius and Elly said in unison. "Now, they say the same thing at the same time," James snickered. Now Elly was mad. "Oh you're going to pay Potter," she said and hit him in the head and then kicked him in the shin.

"Good job Elly, that shows you," Sirius smirked back at James. "Haha," Elly snickered.

"I think that you two make a good couple though," Lily said as Elly scowled at her and they both laughed.

"Well the dance is Friday, did you girls go shopping?" Remus asked. Elly and Lily nodded and giggled.

"Well, I'm going to bed, g'nite," Elly said and left with Lily.

"Elly, I think I'm going to look in to Animagus," Lily finally said, "You want to join me?" Elly just looked at her.

"Lily, why are you being so random?" Elly asked and Lily shrugged.

"Dunno, I have just been thinking about this the whole day."

"Then. Lets go to the library," Elly said and they walked into the library and looked up animagus. They spent 1 hour searching until Lily finally said, "Found it!"

"SHHH," Madame Prince said.

"Sorry," Lily whispered. Lily and Elly sat down on a table.

"To become an animagus, you must go through a series of tests and training," Elly read quietly.

"Whom, can we go for to do this?" Lily asked Elly. They both started at each other for along time. "Dumbledore," they said in unison. They left the library and then went to their common room.

"Should we really do this?" Elly asked. Lily nodded, "Wouldn't it be so cool if we could transform into animals, I mean the headmaster isn't really mean."

"G'nite, I'm tired, talk to you later," Lily said and left for bed.

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry for not updating, I've been very busy lately and have been sleeping late because of homework, I'll try to update soon, thank you for reviews! 


End file.
